


Alek Makes A Man Piss Himself

by BladeOfOlympus



Series: Alex/Alek stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: a soulmate hs au thing, all u need to know is Alek is head cheerleader and always ready to kill a man, tho thats hardly important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: You think you can make a move on one of the cheerleaders at Coral Shore High? Better think again, bitch.





	Alek Makes A Man Piss Himself

Alek strode purposefully across the green of the football field, pom poms abandoned, skirt swishing. Football players got out of their way as fast as they could; Alek was on the war path at the moment, and the team had seen them in action before. No one wanted to turn that rage on themselves. They all felt a bit of pity for the person the rage  _was_  directed towards.

Connor Mackle was on the receiving end of Alek's glare today. He hadn't noticed them yet, not that they expected him too with the way he was harassing one of Alek's cheerleaders. The poor girl looked incredibly uncomfortable with his advances, but he continued on, playing with her hair and spewing compliments and poorly veiled advances. 

" _Connor Mackle._ " Alek snarled when they got close enough. Connor dropped the girl's hair, looking over, annoyed. He was newer, so unlike the others on the team, he didn't cower at the rage incarnate marching his way. The girl, Jen, sighed in utter relief. Alek got right up in Connor's space, pushing him away from Jen with strength that didn't match their short frame. "What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing, harassing one of  _my_  girls?"

Connor stumbled back, looking more miffed than terrified like he should.

"We having a conversation before you interrupted, short stack." He complained. Jen took advantage of his distraction and sprinted across the field back to the cheer team as Alek pushed Connor again, absolutely livid. 

"Conversation my  _ass_! Jen obviously wants nothing to do with your sorry hide, and if I see you bothering her ever again, I. Will. Destroy. You." Alek punctuated every word with another shove, forcing the larger student backwards. The rest of the team watched silently.

"Oh really?" Connor sneered, not taking them seriously. "What'll you do, midget?"

"Bad move, newbie!" Someone shouted from nearby. Alek's eyes flashed dangerously, and as everyone watched, they gracefully twisted and kicked Connor in the stomach. He flew back, landing on his arse. Alek stomped towards him and he tried to scramble away, finally getting that maybe this pastel cheerleader was a bit more dangerous than they appeared, and maybe, just maybe, he should be afraid. Alek was quicker than him though, reaching down and grabbing his wrist.

"Like I said," They hissed, tightening their grip painfully, "If I  _ever_  catch you bothering one of my girls, I will make you wish you were never born. Understood?"

Connor Mackle nodded fearfully. An angelic smile graced Alek's face.

"Good. But, just in case..."

The football team would forever tease Connor Mackle for the sound he made when Alek stomped down hard on his dick before walking back to their squad and resuming practice.


End file.
